warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tawnyspots
|pastaffie = None |postdeath = StarClan |death = Died of an unknown, painful lump in stomach also known as a tumor |namest = Warrior: Deputy: Elder: |namesl = Tawnyspots Tawnyspots Tawnyspots |familyl = Willowpelt (formerly) Darkstripe |familyt = Mate: Son: |mentor = Unknown |apps = Rosetail |precededby1 = Sunfall |succeededby1 = Bluefur |position1 = Deputy |livebooks = Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks = The Last Hope}} Tawnyspots is a light gray tabby tom with amber eyes and tufted ears. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar's Promise :He doesn't formally appear, however, he is mentioned by Crookedstar when he brings up that he had heard rumors that Tawnyspots was dying. Bluestar's Prophecy :Tawnyspots is first seen when Bluekit and Snowkit venture out of the nursery and see him in a group of warriors. :After the battle with RiverClan, Tawnyspots boasts that he had Ottersplash in a grip so tight that she had to beg him to let her go. He later comes up with the idea to weave thick, waxy leaves through the elders' den, so it won't flood and the elders won't complain. Rosepaw, Smallear, Sweetpaw, Sparrowpelt, Snowpaw, Adderfang, and Thistlepaw come with him to collect the leaves. :Tawnyspots is made deputy by Sunstar after Pinestar leaves the Clan to become a kittypet. He lectures Bluefur on how she's moping around camp, not doing anything, because of Snowfur's death. He then tells her that she's going to the Gathering that night. He soon falls ill, and Adderfang stands in as temporary deputy. He later is healed by Featherwhisker's treatment. When Goosefeather talks to Bluefur, he remarks that Tawnyspots will not die yet. Tawnyspots' sickness is recurring, and grows worse as time passes. :Eventually it renders him so weak that he must step down from the position of deputy and become an elder. There are two warriors that have a good chance at succeeding him - Bluefur and Thistleclaw. He ends up being succeeded by Bluefur, much to the anger of Thistleclaw. :It is said that Tawnyspots died of his sickness, and it was a slow and painful death. Before he died, however, it was later revealed that he had mated with Willowpelt, and she bore his only kit, a son who would later be known as Darkstripe. In the Original Arc Forest of Secrets :Tawnyspots does not formally appear, but is mentioned when Bluestar explains to Fireheart that Tawnyspots decided to retire, so she had to give up her kits to become deputy. If she hadn't, Thistleclaw would've taken Tawnyspots's position as deputy and drowned the forest in blood. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Last Hope :When Jayfeather and the other medicine cats gather StarClan, Tawnyspots is seen tagging along with the ThunderClan party. Trivia *It was revealed by Vicky that his mate was Willowpelt, and she bore his only kit, Darkstripe. *The painful lump in his stomach may have been a cancerous tumor.Revealed on Warrior's Wish Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Willowpelt (formerly): Son: :Darkstripe: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:Elders Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Males